Kangoshi
by Rae-chan33
Summary: Tsuna is Namimori High's only school nurse, and with a 2ed year student that seems to invent injuries just to see him, and the Principal thats a little more then scary, the poor Kangoshi is starting to loose his cool. 6927, 1827, 10027 two shot test fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is just silliness on my part, really. I've been wanting to make a serious Reborn fic, but there are so many pairings I don't know which to choose. So I thought I would start a poll on my profile, but I had only been writing for a Naruto (SasuNaru) audience, and not many knew about the wonders of Reborn.**

**So I thought to even the playing field, I'd give the Reborn fic readers a go. please treat me kindly!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as he was more often referred to, was currently experiencing highly condensed irritation.

"I expect the bleeding might have stopped only seconds ago. It's really a rather gory injury otherwise."

Tsuna stared straight ahead, copper eyes glazed over and his lips set in a passive line.

"It's quite painful, I rushed here as fast as I could, you know."

Glazed eyes blinked, slowly, with a calm that betrayed the true annoyance raging beneath the surface.

"I knew if anyone could heal me, it had to be the most beautiful and dedicated of all medically skilled hands. You're the only one who can help me in this, my most desperate hour of need."

Tsuna meshed his fingers together and brought his hands up to rest just under his chin. He fixed his gaze on the person in front of him, laying sprawled out dramatically on one of the white-sheeted beds.

"Mukurou-kun..." he said, keeping his tone carefully even. Mismatched eyes closed happily.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-sensei?"

It was at that point that Tsuna reached his limit.

"You expect me to believe that that _prick _from your_ pencil_ is an injury worthy of leaving class to come to my office_?!_ It barely even broke the skin for crying out loud!" he exploded, standing up to quickly from his desk that his chair clattered to the white linoleum floor.

The only other occupant of the room was none other then Namimori High School's 2ed year student Rokudo Mukurou, who sat up abruptly with a 'hurt' expression. He tossed his head to move a stray strand of dark blue hair from his odd colored eyes; his hand too busy cradling his wounded arm to be of any use.

"Oya oya, Tsunayoshi-sensei... here I am in a world of pain, and you're accusing me of playing hooky! Isn't it the duty of the school nurse to provide comfort for a student when he needs it?" he asked, not making it difficult to see right through his act of innocence. Tsuna flailed his arms about in helplessness.

"Mukurou-kun, this is the _third _time this _week _that you've had a 'health emergency' that needed my attention! I've never seen you in here at all until your sister Chrome-san brought you in after your little tussle with that Byakuran boy! Whats all this about?" he demanded, sticking a pineapple print band-aid over Mukurou's 'wound' just for the hell of it.

Mukurou's dark eyebrow furrowed at the mention of the fight, but was quickly back to his usual ever-charming smirk.

"But Sensei, you're the only one I trust enough to treat my injuries. Doesn't that make you feel special...?" he drawled, leaning forward to come in close to Tsuna's face. The brown haired school nurse backed away with a slight 'hii!', a dusting of flustered red blooming across his cheeks.

"Na, Sensei, do you really hate taking care of me so much..?" Mukurou continued, almost cat-like in the way he moved, striding from his perch on the mattress to pin his arms on either side of Tsuna's desk.

"Mu-Mukurou-kun! You shouldn't come to the health office if you're not hurt or feeling sick! Last time you came in for a splinter and ended up staying the _entire_ day, chasing away any other students who came in!" Tsuna pushed fruitlessly against the slightly taller young man's chest. Mukurou's smirk widened, his strange eyes flickering off to the right as if to recall a fond memory.

"They had no real reason to be here." he stated. Tsuna blanched.

"And you did?!"

Mukurou's low, throaty chuckle drifted through the room, threatening to distract Tsuna was he not always on guard when it came to this particular student.

"W-well," Tsuna stuttered, suddenly more embarrassed then angry "You should get back to class..."

Mukurou continued to smirk in his haughty fashion, but released the shorter man from his trap between him and the desk.

"I'm afraid my stomach is turning; I feel faint... I need to lie down, I think..." He said, dramatically falling backwards onto the mattress.

"Mukurou-kun!" Tsuna clutched at his spiky brown hair. "You were fine a minute ago!"

Mukurou lifted his head slightly.

"I wasn't. I might be fatigued from blood loss." he supplied. Tsuna groaned, deciding to just give up. He'd just ignore the younger male. After all, it wasn't in his job description to take care of the Italian transfer student's every little need.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei! Come over here and lay down with me."

Tsuna twitched, but ignored him.

"You wont even turn to face me? Not that I mind, you look just as good from behind..."

Tsuna flinched, and _tried_ to keep ignoring him.

"I'm curious Sensei, are medical bandages strong enough to keep someone tied up even if they're moving and writhing around with a co-"

"Mukurou-kun!"

"-in their a-"

"Don't say anymore!!"

Mukurou closed his eyes and chuckled, flipping his short ponytail over his shoulder and propping his head up on an open palm. Tsuna's face burned bright red, his white coat clutched in shaking fists.

"I was just wondering, I thought Sensei might know." the Junior said 'sweetly'. Tsuna felt like he was going to spontaneously combust.

"I wouldn't know something like that regardless of being the medical assistant here!" he shouted. Mukurou smiled.

"I like that you say 'Medical Assistant' rather then the more feminine 'Nurse'. But personally, I think the term 'Nurse' fits your type better." the teenager mused. Tsuna reached his breaking point.

"Alright, that's it! If you can make comments like those, there's nothing wrong with you! Leave!" he ordered, striding over and pulling Mukurou's arm so as to get him out the door. Unfortunately, Tsuna's size proved insufficient for the task, and this seemed to please Mukurou greatly.

"GYAA!"

With a seemingly practiced ease, Tsuna was off his feet and laying atop the Italian, copper eyes as wide as they'd get. Mukurou wasted no time in securing his captive as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"There, I feel better already." he muttered, pressing his face in close against Tsuna's neck. It would be true in any other case to say that Tsuna screamed and comically wriggled loose to fall to the floor, however, at this point, his soul was already leaking out of his mouth.

Mukurou smirked, taking this as his opportunity to moisten his lips and begin his attack. He rolled his body over so the catatonic nurse was pinned under him (a position he was quite pleased with himself for attaining).

"Tsunayoshi-sensei..." Mukurou whispered, just barely audible. He leaned in, his lips just fractions of a centimeter away from Tsuna's own slightly parted set.

A loud 'BANG!' broke young men out of their trance (not so much 'trance' as 'intense shock' on Tsuna's part).

"What do you think you're doing in my school..." an even, dangerous toned voice caused Tsuna's eyes to shoot open, pupils dilating in fear. Mukurou simply looked over his shoulder at the ominous steel tonfa that was now implanted in the dry wall inches from his head. His smirk was back full force.

"Principal Hibari!!" Tsuna really did scream and wriggle loose this time, falling to the floor on his face. Hibari didn't look down, his steel blue eyes locked with Mukurou's mismatched pair, his angled face composed despite the aura of death that was suffocating the smallest male in the room.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... why are you allowing students to gather in here when they are not showing any display of illness..." Hibari never really 'asked' questions, 'demanded' was more appropriate. Tsuna hastily began brushing his coat off, quite red in the face, stuttering a jumbled reply.

"Well..! That is! I t-told Mu-Mukurou-kun here to g-get back to class, but he said he still felt si-sick! So I-I-I j-just...! He! He-"

"Be quiet, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hii!"

Tsuna, being ever obedient to the demands of a man he knew wouldn't hesitate to 'bite him to death', did in fact shut himself up, allowing the room to fall into awkward silence.Mukurou and Hibari seemed to be trying to kill one another with their eyes alone. Mukurou's smirk intensified, and his eyes finally drifted over to the panicking brunette nurse.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei was just giving me some tender loving care, that's all, Principal-Hibari." the teen drawled smugly, standing and sauntering over to where Tsuna was slowly dying of fear. Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Is that right. I you want a real reason to be in the nurses office, Rokudou Mukurou, I can send you to a real hospital." he offered, raising his spare tonfa menacingly. Mukurou grinned.

"If you think you can, please feel free to try." he replied, daringly squeezing in close against a petrified Tsuna. Said nurse squealed, pushing away from his pursuer and placing himself between the student and Principal(something he would look back on as being stupid).

"Stop! There's no fighting in the Health Office! Both of you, leave!" he shouted, using a years worth of bravado. Two sets of eyes burned into his skin, and Tsuna knew that if he didn't pay especially close attention, his legs would give out under him.

"What was that, Sawada Tsunayoshi...? Are you ordering _me_, in _my_ school...?" he inquired, stepping closer to the trembling male until he was mere inches from a cherry-red face. Tsuna whimpered.

"Ah... well, its just... si-sick students wo-wont come in if you're both fighting and ca-causing a lot of noise, so... I just..." he lost the ability to speak all together the closer Hibari crept towards him. Tsuna yelped when black jacketed arms wrapped around his middle, and he was pulled into a strong (unfortunately familiar) chest.

"Oya, Principal Hibari... you keep looking as scary as that and I'll have no choice but to take Tsunayaoshi-sensei to a safer location where I can protect him..." Mukurou breathed against Tsuna's ear. Hibari glared over Tsuna's shoulder, his eyes drawn away from the younger, more terrified man.

"Oh I'm sure you would love to 'protect' Tsunayoshi's brains out Rokudou Mukurou. Unfortunately for you, you have a class in session." he said with a clear sort of confidence in his tone. Confidence for what, Tsuna didn't really know. One glance over his shoulder told him Mukurou's face was steeled over in a glare to match Hibari's, and his arms tightened sharply before releasing.

Tsuna clutched at his heart with an embarrassed expression, more then relieved Mukurou was backing off. Hibari's intense glare had morphed into a smug smirk, his blue-grey eyes tracking the Italian student as he picked up his backpack and made his way out the door. Tsuna bit his lip.

He didn't advocate skipping class, and he knew that Mukurou was making excuses just to come see him, so having him sulk off like that made the nurse feel a little guilty.

"M-Mukurou-kun...!" he spoke up, making both aforementioned boy, and a Hibari sporting a look of deadly warning, turn to his attention.

"You can come into the health office any time you are not feeling well!"

Tsuna had said it so fast and rather loud, but he sure as hell wasn't going to repeat it even if he was asked. Either way, Mukurou's blooming smirk seemed to get the message across that he had indeed heard the invitation.

"In that case, I can't wait until I get sick again, Tsunayoshi-sensei." He said, his strange eyes burning into Tsuna's with an almost visible flame. Tsuna could only allow his hand to weakly wave as his body slumped back against the wall.

It was so quiet then, that Tsuna would think he was alone, if it wasn't for the growing feeling of irritation that was suffocating everything in the small office. Tsuna had experienced such a phenomenon several times before, normally at the Teacher meetings when too many faculty were put in one room with Hibari, or when a student's mother insisted on coming in to the school to have a meeting with Hibari.

It was no surprise that the overwhelming feeling that made Tsuna want to duck under his deck was rolling off Namimori's Principal in waves.

"Hi...Hibari...-san..." Tsuna squeaked, as though testing the waters. "Is... is there something wr-wrong?"

The older man's fist slammed into the wall just above Tsuna's head, and a loud 'Hiii!!' echoed out into the hallway. Hibari was in close, maybe a bit too close for anything of Tsuna's liking, but it seemed very little people cared for what Tsuna was comfortable with.

"Aren't you a little too friendly with that student, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari asked, his voice making Tsuna shudder slightly.

"Who...? Mukurou-kun? M-Mou, that's all because he has that kind of personality... I wonder if maybe its just because he's not used to Japan yet..." the smaller of the two thought aloud, grinning nervously and wishing he wasn't always letting himself get trapped up against things.

Hibari stayed where he was for a few moments, just staring down at the silently panicking young man. He frowned, tilting Tsuna's chin up with a long pale finger, so those overly expressive copper eyes blinked up directly into his.

"You are the weakest Herbivore in this schoool Tsunayoshi. Someone could easily take advantage of such a pitiful creature." Hibari muttered, leaning in.

Tsuna twitched.

"That's it..." he whispered. Hibari pulled away slightly.

"What was that..."

No sooner were the words from Hibari's mouth hat he was pushed away by a surprisingly strong force. Tsuna stomped right up to Namimori's principal and proceded to shove him out the door.

"I've had enough of all this crap! You bastards stop pushing me around already! You can only come into the health office when you're sick or injured! I'm tired of people coming in here just to pick on me!" the small framed nurse shouted,giving Hibari's broad back one last shove out into the hallway. He then slammed the sliding door shut, perfectly satisfied with the shaking rattle it made in response.

Hibari stared at the health room door for several moments, still reeling from the gal Tsuna had suddenly acquired.

"Ku fu fu fu fu..."

Hibari's eyes narrowed on cue as _that _person's laugh filtered over from a few feet down the hall. Mukurou leaned against the window with his smug smirk firmly in place.

"At lease I got an invitation back..." he bragged. Hibari's hands tightened around his tonfa, and he too gave a challenging smirk.

"Well then, I'll make sure you're thoroughly wounded as an excuse ..."

Just as the two made to attack, a muffled shout came from the door that had just been harshly shut.

"I'd better not come out there and see you two fighting!!"

Hibari blinked slowly, then lowered his weapons, Mukurou following suit (for he had been brandishing a mechanical pencil). he two seemed to have a silent war going on between their challenging gazes, which was ended abruptly with Hibari turning on his heel.

"It would reflect poorly on my appearance in Tsunayoshi's eyes if I were to trouble him with having to have you get patched up..." the shaggy haired man stated simply, walking back down the hall to his office. Mukurou smirked, turning back in the direction of whatever classroom he had come from.

"I wouldn't want you being around Tsunayoshi-sensei unncessarily when he has to stich you back together..." he muttered.

In the health office, the brunette nurse could be found sprawled out messily on the sick bed, his soul successfully leaking from a gaping mouth

* * *

**This wasn't really anything, I'm just testing the waters. Hope it made you entertained anyway lol**

**Rae**

.


	2. END chapter

**Alright alright! I give up! You kept asking ****me so nicely I just couldn't keep saying 'no'! Here! Here's a second chapter to a story that was SUPPOSED to be a one shot!**

**XD You sneaky, overly complimentary little con-artists, you!**

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, fighting off the early morning grogginess. With a bit of a dazed expression, he pulled on his white work coat, pausing briefly on his way to the door to put some order to his hair in the mirror in the foyer. He sighed, giving up a loosing battle with the rebellious brown spikes.

He tiredly pulled the door open, ready to make his wa-

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-sensei!!"

"**_HIIIIIII_**!!"

--

Red and blue eyes glowered sullenly behind dark blue bangs, flicking over to glance at a fidgeting male nurse.

"...I'm sorry, but, you really, _really _scared me!" Tsuna explained hastily to an unhappy Mukurou as they entered the school gates. The Italian student frowned.

"All I did was say good morning to you, sensei. You didn't have to punch me in the face..." he pouted. Tsuna blanched.

"What was my reaction supposed to be?! You were _right _outside my door, just _waiting_ there like a crazy person!!" Mukurou chuckled heartily as though the frantic man had just told a joke, and to the other students who had turned their heads at the commotion, that's how it would appear.

"But... I'm sorry Mukurou-kun..." Tsuna apologized sincerely, making Mukurou blink and heat up suddenly. Tsuna's 'sorry' expression was just too much for the black haired boy, who happily took in the view of those big amber eyes and small hands gripping a white lab coat with white knuckles...

Unfortunately for both Tsuna and Mukurou, not all students on campus at that moment appreciated the 'coziness' of their apparent conversation.

"Hah! Tsu-chan!"

No sooner had that delighted shout reached the pair that Mukurou narrowed his eyes and moved as close to Tsuna as possible. The elder man blinked, turning to see who had called him out in such an embarrassing way.

_'Oh geeze... not today...'_ Tsuna mentally groaned, but gave a polite smile and bow to the young man strolling up to him. The reflection of the morning sun on gleaming white spikes of hair was killer on Tsuna's tired eyes, and he frowned at the ever present tattoo stuck right below a purple iris.

"Byakuran-kun, good morning...!" Tsuna greeted in as cheerful a voice as he could manage. He was awarded with the same smile Byakuran gave to everyone ever since transferring to Japan from Italy (along with Mukurou and his sister and a few other exchange students).

"Tsu-chan, it looks like you have something unsightly attached to your shoulder!" the white haired boy sang, pointing obviously at a smoldering Mukurou. Tsuna bristled in fear, paranoia clouding his ability to see that that 'thing' Byakuran was referring to was Mukurou.

"Ah?! What is it?! Mukurou-kun, get it off for me!! Please!!" he begged, clenching his eyes shut and becoming rigid. Mukurou rolled his eyes, reaching over and cupping Tsuna's chin, smirking when Byakuran's cocky grin slipped from his pale face.

"Naa, Sensei, there wasn't anything, Byaku_-chin _was just playing a cruel joke on you." the dark haired boy said in a calming manner. Byakuran's eyes narrowed while Tsuna exhaled in relief.

"Mou, Byakuran-kun! Don't scare me like that, I've had enough near heart-attacks for one morning! Oh _crap_ it's morning! If I'm late to the staff meeting Hibari-san will kill me!" Tsuna shouted, gripping his hair. He gave a set of hasty bows to both Italian youths before rushing off into the school building. Mukurou's smile easily slipped off his face now that he was left standing beside a still waving Byakuran (who, incidentally, was still smiling).

"'Tsu-chan'...? Getting a little bold there, aren't you, Byaku-chin." the darker of the two drawled, mismatched eyes remaining straight ahead. Byakuran lowered his hands, shoving them into his pockets, his smile still smug as though he knew something everyone else didn't.

"Bold? Maybe a little. What happened to your cheek, Mukurou-_kun_? Sensei must really hate seeing your face so early in the morning, or, that's how it seems from an outside point of view." he said, sliding his cloudy purple eyes to fix on the side of his fellow classmates head. Mukurou shuffled his feet, turning to stare at the white haired boy.

"Since you saw that, that means you were waiting outside Tsunayoshi's apartment as well. Apparently though, some of us have more courage to show our face in front of the ones we stalk more then others." he said with a smirk. Byakuran smiled heartily right back.

"Even though you got hit rather then a kiss hello?"

Mukurou's smirk intensified, causing Byakuran's own to falter slightly.

"This here?" the dark haired boy started, touching the light bruise forming on his cheek. "This is perfect, actually."

He readjusted the book bag slung over his shoulder and began walking away, tossing a triumphant look over his shoulder.

"This just gives me a reason to visit the nurses office later."

Purple eyes narrowed under choppy white bangs.

* * *

"I'M HERE!"

Tsuna threw himself into the crowded teachers lounge, falling in a great flourish to the floor. The room fell into a sort of resigned silence before laughter and scoffs of 'that no-good nurse' flitted around without a care.

Blushing furiously, Tsuna began lifting himself up, only to be hauled up the rest of the way by strong grips on his arms.

"Ma ma Tsuna, you're entering the room in a funny way again!" came the cheery voice of Namimori High's Kendo teacher. Tsuna sighed, giving a warm smile to the taller (very much so) black haired man.

"Yamamoto, good morning." he said, dusting himself off. Yamamoto grinned back, his hands on the hips of his blue sweat pants. Tsuna instantly felt his early morning jitters die down, as they always did when this particular swordsman came around. He had just that special kind of calming affect that made you just want to take things easy.

"Na, is Hibari-san here yet?" the smaller of the pair asked, taking the cup of coffee Yamamoto offered and looking around. The taller man shook his head.

"Nope. I hear from Kusakabe that he stopped a group of students playing hooky, and is giving them a lecture." he said happily, though Tsuna instantly felt a rush of pity for the poor children who would no doubt have to stop by his office later for a patch job.

"_Juudaime_!"

Tsuna's coffee was only _just _rescued by Yamamoto as a silver blur came torching across the room and took Tsuna into a spin. The male nurse yelped, clutching madly to the broad shoulders which were attached to the arms of the man attached to _him_ at the moment.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Put me down! Too high, too high!" Tsuna protested, kicking his feet frantically in search of the floor. There was a deep gasp and those feet did find the floor as Tsuna's captive released him.

"Yo, Gokudera!" Yamamoto handed a once again rattled Tsuna back his coffee and clapped a tall silver haired young man on the back, earning a glare from dusty green eyes.

"Hands off Baseball-nut." he snapped. His glare was instantly replaced with a smile and bright eyes as he looked back at the smallest of the group.

"Good morning Juudaime! Thank god its Saturday, huh!" he quipped, eager to make conversation. Tsuna sighed, offering Namimori's Music (piano) teacher the same warm smile he gave Yamamoto- though this one was a bit more exasperated.

"Good morning..." he said, even giving a small wave. Gokudera beamed, making sure to affix himself directly to Tsuna's side.

Tsuna himself didn't know why the half-Italian, half-Japanese man always insisted on calling him 'Juudaime'. It had been that way ever since Tsuna had first started working at the school a few years back, and had the absolutely terrifying job of helping the silver haired man to bandage some nasty burns (burns that he apparently didn't want to discuss how he had acquired, but it seemed to suspiciously occur after a large portion of the PE field was found 'exploded').

Tsuna allowed himself to relax against the window sill, making idle chit-chat with his two friends. Soon enough they were joined by Namimori's Physical Education teacher and Boxing team coach, the ever hot-blooded Sasagawa Ryouhei. After him the suave (and slightly air-headed) Italian as a Foreign Language teacher, Dino Chavillone sauntered over with a hand raised in greeting.

And so, Tsuna was at peace, just like this, things were fine.

He was even trying really, _really _hard to ignore the heated glares of the female staff members who all had their fierce, burning eyes stabbing into his back.

'_What did I do..?! I'm not even doing anything!!' _the nurse whined to himself, though it was all he could do since at that very moment, all attention went to the front of the room as Hibari was escorted in by his assistant, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

The air instantly went frigid.

"Meeting started. Are there any complaints about how this school is being run...?" Hibari inquired in his deep, perfectly even tone. As expected, there was silence, though Tsuna was tempted (deep down) to voice his own complaint. Hibari's eyes scanned the teachers and other staff, before turning to walk back to the door.

"Good. Meeting adjourned." he said to end any further need to be around a large group of people.

"Ah, wait, I'd like to say something...!"

Instantly Tsuna clamped a hand over his own mouth.

'_What the hell did I just say out loud?!' _he thought frantically, absolutely petrified at the fact that he had just gained every single pair of eyes in the room. And to be fair, he couldn't blame them all with their aghast expressions. He would think he was a dead man too.

In fact, he _did_.

"What was that... Sawada Tsunayoshi...?" Hibari asked in a tone that was far too deadly to be allowed so early in the morning. Tsuna gulped, a trickle of sweat running down his cheek.

"A-ah.. that's... I was just going to say... um..." he stuttered, eyes darting rapidly back and forth. Teachers and staff parted like the Red Sea as Hibari turned and began crossing the room in small, slow steps.

"Speak, Tsunayoshi. The classes will start soon and those who actually _teach _have to get to their classes, lest the students begin to loiter around." the tyrannical Principal said, making Tsuna wince. After all, he had always thought that the teachers looked down on him just because he was a nurse for the school and not an actual educator.

"Well... I just wanted to say... the t-teachers shouldn't let their students leave to m-my office if they're obviously... not... sick..." he trailed off as Hibari closed in. Luckily, Tsuna was sparred anything like what happened yesterday.

"Back the fuck up, Juudaime doesn't want you all up in his face!" Gokudera shouted, throwing himself in front of the smaller man. Hiabri narrowed his eyes, the light orbs clashing against Gokudera's own pair of angry green. This continued on for a moment or two, until the Principal broke it off by turning around again.

"Make sure your watch dogs are properly trained, Tsunayoshi. They might have to be put down." he warned, then left without another word. Tsuna breathed out a large breath he didn't know he had been holding, nearly collapsing from the relief.

"Maa, that guy pisses me off to the extreme..." Ryouhei growled, frowning at the door. Tsuna waved his hands with a nervous smile.

"M-mou, its okay, that's just how he is..." he reasoned.

"Sawada-san!" a female teacher snapped, standing with other like her, all with their arms crossed or on their hips. Tsuna gulped once more.

"As School _nurse _you shouldn't be calling out us teachers on how we do our job! How dare you accuse us of just letting our students leave whenever they feel like it!" she shouted, gathering support from her colleagues. Tsuna pulled back.

"I... I didn't mean it like that..! I'm just saying... I've been having Rokudou Mukurou-kun come into my office when he's not really injured... so I was just thinking that you could... double check to make sure the students who ask to leave are really feeling discomfort before letting them out..." he reasoned with a small voice. A few of the women scoffed.

"Rokudo Mukurou?! You want us to be stern with _that _child?!" a woman at the back spouted, sounding absolutely aghast. A large hand clapped down on Tsuna's shoulder, and he looked up to see his friend's all with amused smiles (except of course for one very disgruntled looking Gokudera).

"Well, because you're so cute Tsuna, I have to admit you're stuck when it comes to a few of the kids here who've taken a shine to you." Dino divulged with pity. Yamamoto laughed.

"I think he's got a point there! That Mukurou kid doesn't listen to anyone, and I don't think he really pays attention in class at all..." he said. Tsuna blanched.

_'So instead of being bored in class he comes to scare **me**?!' _the small brunette panicked. Just as another of the female staff opened her mouth for what was undoubtedly another rip at Tsuna's competence, she was blocked by what Tsuna could only see as several layers of broad backs.

"That's enough ladies. As fellow teachers in this school, I don't agree with anything you're saying." Dino reprimanded with a serious face.

"Yeah, A school needs a nurse. Who else is gonna help out when one of you starts getting a hot-flash or some kind of lady-shit in the middle of a class, huh?!" Gokudera snapped, upsetting the lot more then making them feel guilty. Yamamoto laughed and shook him by the shoulder until the silver haired man slapped him away, muttering in Italian (apparently nothing nice, as it made Dino frown and hit him).

"There there, the bell will ring soon, we've all got to prepare for classes now! Everyone have a good day!" The cheerful black haired Kendo instructor quipped, making the women blush and become disorganized in their flurry to get to their rooms as the bell chimed calmly.

Tsuna left after having to have Gokudera forcibly pried loose from his arm by Ryouhei, and the two silver haired men could now be found farther down the hall shouting obscenities at each other.

Though Tsuna was happy he had friends like that (an outsider could question if the other men thought themselves only of that level), he did wish that Hibari was willing to be his friend as well. Or at least act less like he wanted nothing more then to bite his head off.

Though, Hibari was Hibari, and Tsuna didn't think it was very fair of him to want someone to change who they were just because it scared the hell out of him. He thought of Mukurou in the same light.

The boy was a devil with a handsome face and smooth compliments, and really got on the short end of Tsuna's patience stick, but he meant well. Tsuna decided to calmly accept that this is just how the boy was, and it thats how it would be between them, then thats how it would be.

--

On second thought, Tsuna mused sometime around the fourth period bell, people should really just be _normal._

"So you've come in for...?"

Purple eyes closed up above a fox grin.

"My ovaries hurt."

Tsuna sighed, eyes flickering to the far left.

"And you...?"

This person tossed his short ponytail over his shoulder.

"My cheek hurts from your greeting this morning."

Tsuna nodded calmly, turning in his desk chair to the far right.

"And you...?"

Steel grey eyes narrowed.

"I don't need a reason to be anywhere in my school."

Tsuna's palms, which had laid flat against his desk, suddenly tightened into fists as his irritation reached fever pitch. He faced the three men all gathered around from the two on separate sick-beds to the one leaning against the window.

"Byakuran-kun!" He began, pointing to the white haired boy who laid on his stomach with his chin propped up on his hands, his grin ever present.

"Yo, Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna twitched.

"You need to leave! You've got no real reason to be here! And stop calling me that!" he demanded. Byakuran pouted and pointed insistently to his throat.

"But my ovaries-"

"For crying out loud, boys don't have ovaries! And whats more, even if you did have them, they wouldn't be in your neck!" Tsuna interrupted, flailing his arms about. Byakuran gave a great pout and began rolling around clutching a pillow to his chest like a child who wasn't getting his way.

"But Tsuuu-chaaaan!" He whined.

"You heard him, you're not wanted here." Mukurou said with an air of superiority, crossing his arms over his chest. That being said, he left his face unprotected from the ice pack that was hurled directly at that specific area.

"GAH!"

Tsuna glowered at the dark haired Italian, wiping ice-pack frost from his hands onto his white coat.

"Mukurou, you're the only one with an actual reason to be here right now, and I'm sorry for making that the case. Now just put ice on that and be quiet!" he ordered. Mukurou blinked and quietly placed the ice to his bruised cheek without another word. Hibari, who had been stewing in his own dark atmosphere over by the window, scoffed.

"The herbivore suddenly thinks like a carnivore lately..." he muttered, but because his voice was so deep, it was easily carried to Tsuna's range of hearing.

The brunette turned his head slowly, eyes narrowed and teeth set in a fierce snarl.

"Sensei, you're pouting face is just too cute!" Byakuran sang, hugging his pillow. Tsuna blanched.

"I'm glaring! Glaring!" he insisted, stomping his foot (which only got him a chorus of 'aaaww's from the two Italian youths).

"Never mind that! Hibari-san, you should be in your own office!" the nurse stated, trying to talk some reason into the eldest man. What was so appealing about the health office that it became the new hot spot to come hang out?!

"I can watch over things more carefully here then in that place..." Hibari replied, eyes glowering at the two students. Tsuna sighed agitatedly, throwing a pencil to get Byakuran and Mukurou to end their small fight (Byakuran had leaned over and began poking the ice pack on Mukurou's cheek, to which Mukurou abandoned the ice pack in efforts to bend Byakuran's fingers back).

"Listen..." Tsuna said quietly, placing his hands back on his desk and hanging his head. Instantly three pairs of eyes were on him, and a sense of seriousness reigned.

"I don't know why you guys are always coming in here. Mukurou-kun, you especially. But it really can't keep happening. You have responsibilities to your classes and to your work. Hanging out in here to get away from that wont help anything."

The three 'patients' glanced at one another, but it was Hibari that said what they had all been thinking.

"You're really thick headed, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna blinked at the insult, and before he could open his mouth to form protests, Mukurou's happy smile cut him off.

"Oya oya, Sensei is so adorably naive." he drawled. Byakuran grinned.

"So innocent, Tsu-chan!" he sang, giving his pillow a squeeze. Tsuna banged his head on the desk.

"Don't come at me all together!" he pleaded, just about at his ropes end. Hibari huffed.

"The point I was trying to make, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is that you're not using what little brain you have to understand the obvious." he lectured. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Hibari sighed.

"This is why herbivores get devoured so easily." he muttered, pushing himself from the window and stalking over to the desk. Tsuna was about to back up, but Mukurou 'came to his rescue', in a weird manner of speaking.

The mismatched eyed boy popped up out of nowhere to sprawl himself out across Tsuna's desk, crossing his legs over and staring up at the male nurse.

"Tsunayoshi-sensei, I come here just to see you." He said for the world to hear. Hibari's head tilted and shadows hid his eyes, while Byakuran's smirk fell. Tsuna just blinked blankly.

"To... see me?" he repeated. Mukurou nodded. Tsuna frowned.

"But you're never really have a reason to see me..." he said absently, tilting his head in confusion. Mukurou (and the other two men in the background) blanched slightly. Mukurou lifted himself and reached out, cupping Tsuna's cheek to bring the man closer.

"Really Sensei, there are limits to how thick headed a person can be." he whispered, curved lips connecting successfully with the slightly parted pair of Tsuna's.

The school nurse blinked his large copper eyes, not quite registering that the warmth pressing against his mouth was in fact, Rokudou Mukurou, second year student at Nami High, kissing him. Though it didn't take the other two occupants of the room to figure it out.

"**_HIII!_**! STOP!!"

* * *

Tsuna gave a deep, overly exasperated sigh while strapping an ice pack to the shaggy black head of a glowering Hibari.

"You're all idiots..." the nurse muttered, standing up and moving to check on the two sulking students who lay in separate sick beds. Hibari snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like I would just let those herbivores get away with doing as they pleased to the faculty in my school." he said. Tsuna stared at him sceptically.

"The one who got a concussion and nearly stabbed in his arm with a pencil can't talk!" he hissed, which seemed to end the conversation as Hibari glared out the window.

"You're all idiots!! I told you not to come in here before, didn't I?! Look what happened!" the male nurse scolded, even placing his fists on his hips like an unhappy housewife. The three remained completely quiet, none of them daring to look up and face the suddenly not-so-meek wrath of the school's 'Health Assistant'.

"'You know what, I hope those wounds you gave each other really hurt! That's right! I hope they get infected and your body parts fall off from gangrene and you're left with stumps!! And I wont care one bit because I warned you _many_ ti-"

Tsuna stopped mid-rant, blinking a few times and turning to the door. Three students clutching various blood stained patches on their body stared with wide, horrified eyes in the doorway. Behind them, the Engineering/Shop teacher Spanner slowly took the lollipop out of his mouth with a messily bandaged hand.

"...Right, well... there was an accident in Shop and..." here Spanner glance over to the black clouds hovering over the three glaring young men who laid in bed. The blond coughed, signaling his students to back away slowly.

"...We'll just... walk it off then."

And with that they were gone, leaving Tsuna calling out to an empty hallway fruitlessly.

The brunette hung his head, arms hanging loose and limp while his eyes streamed a river of tears for the sake of his own lost dignity. It was all _those _people's fault. The ones behind him, acting as though they were innocent of everything. Innocent to making him into something they could use for their own weird amusement...

The dark aura spread quickly and intensely over Tsuna's own head, the three on the bed watching with hidden nerves as the male nurse looked over his shoulder with the eyes of a demon.

"You all want to be in here all the time..." Tsuna said, tone full to the brim with a deadly warning few had seen as severely as it was.

Mukurou swallowed excess saliva.

Byakuran drew back a little into the mattress.

And Hibari hid any reaction behind an eager smirk.

Tsuna fully turned himself around, advancing towards the beds with a killer intent burning visibly behind him with great dark flames.

"I'll make sure you have excuses to be in here for good!!"

* * *

**The End**

**(I mean it this time!!)**

* * *

**Ah, so long, so long. I tried to cram everyone in. I even put in a little Spanner! (I lurve Spanner hard). **

**Thanks for all your reviews and reading the first bit of this! If you liked this one, thank you for that too! Please review to tell me what you thought if you'd like to!**

**-Rae**


End file.
